


Bread and Wine and Curry Once a Week (di cwb)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: "Non sono agitato. Sono solo stanco. Stanco delle insinuazioni, dei commenti, che non ho... non ho nessun interesse per le relazioni o il sesso.""Oh. Quindi ce l’hai, allora?""Può essere.""Quale? Relazioni, o sesso, o entrambi?"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bread and Wine and Curry Once a Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528148) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



##  **Pane e vino e curry una volta alla settimana**

Sherlock si appoggiò al bancone del locale e digitò il messaggio a Lestrade, affermando che avevano arrestato il sospettato, l’avevano chiuso a chiave nell'ufficio del direttore e che era pronto a rilasciare una confessione. Diede il loro indirizzo, premette il pulsante di invio e si fece scivolare di nuovo il telefono in tasca.

"Fatto, allora?" chiese John.

"Fatto. Lestrade dovrebbe essere qui tra pochi minuti."

"Bene. Sono contento che sia finita. Beviamoci un drink."

"Qui?"

"Potrebbe andar bene. Dio sa che me ne serve uno."

John ordinò due whisky e si girò verso la pista da ballo mentre aspettavano. Davanti a loro, un piccolo mare di uomini seminudi si dimenava al ritmo di una pulsante disco music, le luci da discoteca che giocavano sulle loro spalle nude, sui toraci e le schiene. Sherlock si fissò i piedi.

"Stai bene, Sherlock?"

"Certo. Perché non dovrei stare bene?"

"Questo non è davvero il tuo spettacolo preferito, suppongo?"

"Oh, è il tuo, allora?"

"No, non è quello che intendevo. Ho solo pensato che forse, sai, con il tuo disinteresse per... questo genere di cose..."

"Il mio disinteresse per quale genere di cose?"

Gesù, pensò John, quell’idiota non poteva rendere nulla facile, vero?

"Be’, dal momento che il sesso non è _la tua area_ , ho solo pensato che forse non ti sentivi a tuo agio qui... ma non importa."

"Sì, non importa."

Sherlock trangugiò il suo drink, sbatté il bicchiere vuoto sul piano del bar e si precipitò fuori dal locale. John finì il suo cocktail, gettò alcune banconote sul bancone e seguì Sherlock all’esterno, avvistandolo sotto un lampione proprio mentre Lestrade e Donovan vi si fermavano sotto. Il detective si avvicinò alla macchina dell'ispettore, diede un rapido aggiornamento ai due poliziotti e chiamò un taxi con un cenno, il tutto senza una sola occhiata o parola rivolti a John. John scivolò sul taxi dopo che Sherlock, in silenzio, e Sherlock latrò l'indirizzo all'appartamento.

"Stai bene?"

"Sta' zitto."

“È qualcosa che ho detto?"

Sherlock si girò verso il suo finestrino, voltando fisicamente le spalle a John, e fece una grandiosa imitazione di un uomo adulto che cercava di dare l’impressione di non essere in realtà un imbronciato bambino di cinque anni. John sorrise e guardò fuori dal proprio finestrino. Ormai era abituato a questa versione di Sherlock e non poteva fare a meno di essere leggermente divertito.

**# # #**

A casa, Sherlock scomparve nella sua camera da letto mentre John preparava il tè. Pochi minuti dopo, Sherlock riapparve, dopo essersi cambiato in pantaloni del pigiama, una maglietta e la sua vestaglia blu. Si lasciò cadere sul divano, si raggomitolò in una palla sul fianco e tese la mano mentre John si avvicinava con la tazza.

"Quello cosa vuol dire, Sherlock? Per favore potrei avere un tè? Perché sì, Sherlock, sarei felice di prepararti un tè. Prego."

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo al di sopra del bordo della sua tazza fumante, ma si spostò ulteriormente contro la parte posteriore del divano, in un silenzioso invito a sedersi. John si equilibrò sul bordo della seduta vicino agli stinchi di Sherlock e appoggiò la propria tazza sul ginocchio.

"Vuoi dirmi cosa ti ha portato a un broncio del genere, allora?"

"No," replicò Sherlock, facendo scattare il suono N sulla lingua.

"Sherlock, andiamo. Non sei l'unico ad avere poteri di osservazione e deduzione, sì? Quel club ti ha messo a disagio. La sessualità esplicita lì dentro ti ha messo in imbarazzo. Va bene. Non avrei dovuto dire nulla. Ma è non è che non puoi parlarne se vuoi, ok?"

"E che bene potrebbe mai derivarne?"

John alzò gli occhi al soffitto, come se la risposta fosse lì per essere vista da chiunque. "Be’," disse, "forse ti sentiresti meglio. Perché qualunque cosa stia succedendo in quella tua testa, per quanto sia superiore alla mia, ti rende agitato e che tu sia agitato non va mai tanto bene."

"Non sono agitato. Sono solo stanco. Stanco delle insinuazioni, dei commenti, che non ho... non ho nessun interesse per le relazioni o il per sesso."

"Oh. Quindi ce l’hai, allora?"

"Può essere."

"Quale? Relazioni, o sesso, o entrambi?"

Sherlock sbuffò e si girò in modo da essere rivolto verso la parte posteriore del divano, e John si spostò leggermente per accogliere i suoi piedi nudi, che ora erano premuti contro il suo fianco.

"Dai, Sherlock, con chi altro parlerai di questo, hm?"

"Non ho bisogno di parlarne con _nessuno_."

"Allora assecondami. Come medico, penso davvero che ti sentirai meglio se lo togli dallo stomaco, per così dire."

"Non giocare la carta del dottore con me. Vattene."

"Dio, sei un tale coglione. Okay, facciamolo in questo modo. Ti farò qualche domanda, e tutto ciò che devi fare è rispondere sì o no, va bene?"

Sherlock rimase in silenzio, continuando a sbuffare nel suo cuscino Union Jack, ma non rifiutò, quindi John andò avanti.

"Bene. Cominceremo facilmente. Sei mai stato, ehm, romanticamente interessato a qualcuno, che ci fosse un coinvolgimento fisico o no?"

Sherlock non rispose per un momento, ma poi annuì leggermente con la testa, solo il più pallido riconoscimento della domanda.

"Bene. Ottimo. Eri coinvolto in qualche modo fisico con quella persona?"

Leggero scuotimento della testa.

"No. Okay. Stiamo facendo progressi. Ehm, vediamo. Hai mai fatto sapere loro cosa provavi?"

Un altro leggero scuotimento della testa.

"Bene. Quindi ti sono piaciuti, ma non hai mai iniziato nulla con loro. E loro? No? Quindi forse si sono sentiti allo stesso modo riguardo a te, ma non lo sapevi?"

Sherlock si alzò a sedere e si girò di scatto, con un'espressione di totale fastidio sul viso. "Per l'amor di Dio, John, mi sono _piaciuti_ _?_ Cos'è, come avere una _cotta_ infantile? Non sono un bambino!"

John sospirò e si passò stancamente una mano sul viso, poi guardò di nuovo il soffitto, questa volta come se stesse cercando delle risposte che potrebbero esserci scritte. "No, certo che no. Cosa preferiresti che dicessi? Eri _innamorato_ _?_ "

Sherlock lanciò un'occhiataccia e drizzò il pelo, sembrando vicino a scappare via, ma John gli mise una mano sulla caviglia e disse: "Fermati. Soltanto. Fermati. Non sto cercando di sconvolgerti ancora di più, ma dato che eri già notevolmente turbato, pensavo che avrei potuto provare ad aiutarti. Mi dispiace se non è così che funziona."

"E chi si innamorerebbe di _me_ , John? Chi si innamora di un sociopatico, non importa quanto ad alta funzionalità?"

"Smettila di chiamarti così. Non sei un sociopatico. Non lo sei. Non so da dove l'hai tirato fuori, o perché ci credi, ma ti sto dicendo che non sei un sociopatico. Ti sei chiuso fuori da solo, Sherlock, e puoi facilmente riaprire le cose. È una tua scelta. Allora, dimmi, c'erano altri oltre a questa persona a cui eri interessato? No? Solo una volta. Okay. E quanti anni avevi?"

Sherlock rimase in silenzio, fissando il fondo della sua tazza, poi la posò sul tavolo e si rannicchiò, di nuovo dal lato di fronte a John.

"Sherlock, dai. Eri un adolescente? No. Nella ventina? No. Più di recente, allora, sì? Sherlock?"

Trascorsero alcuni istanti, quindi John sentì Sherlock emettere un suono attutito.

"Non riesco a sentirti, Sherlock. Cos'è stato?"

"Rnmte."

"Sherlock, qualsiasi dannata lingua sia quella, io non la parlo."

"Ho detto RECENTEMENTE, John, era abbastanza chiaro per te?"

"Bene. Ottimo. Recentemente. Posso chiederti perché non hai detto all'altra persona cosa provavi?"

"L'ho già spiegato. Non ce ne sarebbe motivo. È inutile."

"Ti stai sottovalutando piuttosto in fretta, qui, non credi? Hai quell'intelletto enorme di cui parli sempre, sei bello, ti vesti bene, dovrei andare avanti? Tutto sommato, direi che sei abbastanza un buon partito."

"Non. Prendermi. In. Giro."

"Cristo, Sherlock. Dai."

"Ho chiuso quelle porte per un motivo, John. Dovrebbero rimanere chiuse, a beneficio di tutti, dovrebbero rimanere molto, molto ben chiuse. Inoltre, a quest'altra persona piacciono le donne."

“Ah. Capisco."

John sentì il suo cuore dolere un po’ per Sherlock in quel momento, ma il suo cuore doleva per Sherlock da anni, ormai, se fosse stato onesto con se stesso. C'erano state così tante volte in cui aveva voluto allungare un braccio e prendergli la mano, o accarezzargli la guancia, o semplicemente tenerlo stretto. Era esasperante e fastidioso e talvolta addirittura irritante, ma lo Sherlock che John aveva davvero imparato a conoscere era una persona eccezionalmente speciale e faceva anelare una connessione.

Che Sherlock apprezzasse l'amicizia di John era scontato. Lestrade era rimasto sbalordito dalla rapidità con cui Sherlock lo aveva accolto nella propria vita, e Molly spesso alludeva a quanto fosse gelosa della loro vicinanza. Non voleva nemmeno pensare a cosa pensasse la signora Hudson.

La cosa era andata un po’ oltre l'amicizia, no? Sherlock aveva salvato la vita a John così tante volte, di solito rischiando la propria, e tutti quegli scampati pericoli avevano cementato un legame tra loro, una consapevolezza non scritta che sarebbero sempre stati lì l'uno per l'altro, a dispetto di tutto. A dispetto di tutto _che cosa_ , però? Quello che John provava per Sherlock era sempre più difficile da definire.

"Non sono d'accordo sul fatto di tenere chiuse quelle porte, Sherlock. Non sono d'accordo. Ma è la tua vita, e il tuo cuore - sì, ne hai uno - e la tua possibilità da cogliere. Ora, se mi scusi, ho intenzione di andare a letto."

John prese le due tazze da tè ed entrò in cucina, depositandole nel lavello accanto alle capsule di Petri abbandonate di Sherlock. Tornò al divano e guardò il suo amico rannicchiato in una palla difensiva e autoprotettiva e toccò con le dita quei riccioli scuri proprio sulla sua tempia.

"Sei un pazzo bastardo, Sherlock. Io ti avrei preso, sai?" Lo intendeva in modo spensierato, un tipo che scherzava con un altro, ma non appena le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca, capì di aver detto troppo. Si voltò e salì le scale, senza aspettare di vedere la reazione di Sherlock.

**# # #**

La mattina dopo nell'appartamento non c'era traccia di Sherlock. John ripulì un po’, aspettando di vedere se avrebbe scritto un messaggio su un caso o sarebbe tornato per distruggere le cose in cucina, ma a mezzogiorno non si vedeva ancora. John uscì, fece delle commissioni, prese qualcosa da mangiare e trascorse il resto del pomeriggio in clinica misurando temperature, prescrivendo antibiotici e ricucendo piccole ferite cutanee. Alle sei e mezza aveva dimesso il suo ultimo paziente e, non restando nulla che avesse bisogno della sua attenzione, era tornato a Baker Street.

Fu sollevato nel vedere Sherlock seduto alla scrivania, impeccabilmente vestito con il suo abito blu scuro, che digitava furiosamente sul portatile di John. Ma naturalmente, John pensò tra sé. Pensò di dire a Sherlock per la cinquecentesima volta che era semplicemente una cortesia comune chiedere prima, e poi decise che non ne valeva la pena. Lasciaglielo usare, se lo rende felice.

Sherlock non prese atto del ritorno di John, quindi John fece i suoi affari, prese una birra fredda, riscaldò del curry rimasto e si sedette con il telecomando.

"Preferirei che non lo facessi."

"Preferiresti non cosa?"

"Attivare quel ridicolo blaterare in questo momento."

“Bene. Posso chiedere perché?"

Sherlock non aveva alzato lo sguardo dal portatile, ma aveva smesso di scrivere, e ora mise le dita sotto il mento e disse: "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per qualcosa.”

"Che cosa?"

“Ieri sera mi hai suggerito che non posso saperlo se non ci provo. È una sintesi accurata della nostra conversazione?”

"Be’, non la definirei una conversazione tanto quanto che sono stato io a parlare con la parte posteriore della tua testa, ma sì, sono d'accordo."

Sherlock chiuse lo schermo con uno schiocco sonoro, si alzò dalla scrivania e si gettò sulla sua poltrona, tamburellando quasi violentemente le dita contro il bracciolo e dondolando le ginocchia. John immaginò che quello fosse l’aspetto che avrebbe avuto da sedicenne, incapace di comprendere una complicata teoria della fisica, se fosse mai accaduto qualcosa di così improbabile nella vita di Sherlock.

"Devo sapere come procedere."

“A proposito di... provare? A dire a quest'altra persona cosa provi?”

"Forse per valutare l’interesse degli altri, se ce n'è."

"Ma hai detto che questa persona è interessata alle donne."

"Questa è stata la sua storia fino ad oggi, ma sospetto che la sua sessualità possa occupare più spazio sul continuum di quanto si renda conto."

"Capisco. Va bene. Quindi, hai bisogno di aiuto per capire se questa persona potrebbe essere interessata a te, e allora in tal caso..."

"Allora, potrei fare ulteriori passi."

"Cazzo, voglio davvero sperarlo, se questa persona significa così tanto per te."

“È così."

“Bene. Sherlock, devo dire, sono un po’ confuso. Sei il maestro dell'osservazione, sicuramente puoi applicare tutti quei test - dilatazione della pupilla, polso, battito cardiaco, respirazione - a questa persona così come hai fatto con Irene Adler?”

“Lui si sarebbe reso conto di quello che stavo facendo. Non è un completo idiota. Vicino, ma non del tutto."

“Affascinante. Va bene allora, devi cercare i tipi di indizi socio-emotivi e comportamentali che potresti non essere abituato a cercare, essendo che l'emozione non è la tua area, e via dicendo. Come ti guarda? Trattiene mai il tuo sguardo più a lungo di quanto sembri necessario? Ti sfiora mai quando non è dettato dallo spazio fisico intorno a te? A volte perde il filo di ciò che sta dicendo quando parli con lui? Cose così.”

"Capisco. Questo è davvero educativo. Vai avanti."

“Ehm, be’. Sherlock, non lo so. Immagino che la cosa più importante sia, senti una carica tra voi due? A volte sembra un po’ elettrico, come se...”

John si fermò, improvvisamente consapevole che forse stava aiutando Sherlock a stabilire una connessione con qualcun altro, con un interesse amoroso, e questo lo terrorizzò. Come sarebbero state le loro vite con una terza persona? Dio sapeva che John non era mai stato in grado di tenersi a lungo una ragazza intorno con la costante ingerenza di Sherlock. E se la situazione si fosse ribaltata? Sherlock avrebbe chiesto a John di andarsene? Avrebbero ancora lavorato insieme? Cristo. Questo non andava bene. Non andava bene nemmeno un po’.

"John?"

“Mm? Oh, scusa."

"Hai smesso di parlare."

“Sì, mi dispiace. Mi sono solo distratto un po’. Ascolta, ho un'idea. Perché non, lo sai, non stai troppo a pensarci. Scrivi una lettera che gli dica quel che provi. Allora saprai, in un modo o nell'altro e noi... intendo dire tu... puoi semplicemente andare avanti se non è destino che succeda."

"Una lettera?" Il sopracciglio destro di Sherlock si sollevò fino all'attaccatura dei capelli.

“O chiedigli di uscire. Per un appuntamento."

"Un appuntamento."

"Sai, quando due persone si piacciono..."

“Sì, capisco cos'è un appuntamento. Grazie, John. Sei stato di grande aiuto."

**# # #**

Il resto della settimana trascorse abbastanza tranquillamente. Ci furono due casi, un sei e un sette, entrambi risolti quasi del tutto da Sherlock da solo, ciascuno in meno di ventiquattro ore. John lavorava alla clinica quando non stava inseguendo qualcuno nei vicoli bui con Sherlock, interpretando la Sherlock-lingua per gli ispettori di Scotland Yard e addolcendo la sua impazienza e maleducazione verso chiunque considerasse un completo idiota, che erano praticamente tutti.

Trascorse il resto del tempo a cercare di stare alla larga dal detective scontroso. Sherlock aveva a malapena mangiato negli ultimi quattro giorni, non sembrava dormire, e aveva trascorso un'enorme quantità di tempo sdraiato sul divano in quella che John era arrivato a pensare come la sua posizione _Andato nel Palazzo Mentale_.

John era annoiato e irrequieto, e ne aveva avuto abbastanza della distanza di Sherlock, quindi tentò di rompere il silenzio e colmare il divario chiedendogli se volesse prendere un po’ di cinese con lui. Sherlock girò leggermente la testa sul cuscino e guardò sospettosamente John.

"Fuori?"

"Sì. È lì che sono i ristoranti, se non l'hai notato."

"No."

“Ok, Sherlock, va bene. Io sto uscendo. Fammi sapere se e quando deciderai di riunirti al mondo dei vivi."

Una volta fuori, John tirò fuori il telefono e mandò un messaggio a Greg, sperando in un po’ di compagnia dopo giorni ad essere ignorato dal suo coinquilino.

_Sei occupato? Ti interessa una birra? John_

_Mi piacerebbe molto. Pub Horse & Cart, 30 minuti? Sherlock si aggrega? GL_

_Dio, no. Sta facendo il broncio, non è sceso dal divano dall'ultimo caso. John_

_Buona evasione. A presto. GL_

Trenta minuti dopo, i due uomini erano seduti al bar, boccali in mano, meditando sul sempre sconcertante Unico Consulente Investigativo del Mondo.

“Allora, qual è il problema questa volta? Non abbastanza casi? Casi non abbastanza buoni? È annoiato? Pensavo che l'ultimo l'avrebbe tenuto su per un po’, con tutto quel sangue e lo smembramento."

“Ah ah. No, penso che sia più di questo, stavolta. Non ridere, ma penso che potrebbe essere un po’ di, ehm, mal d’amore."

Greg lanciò a John uno sguardo sopra la sua Guinness, un'espressione confusa che gli attraversava il viso.

"Non mi dire.”

"Sì, davvero. L'altra sera mi stava facendo delle domande su come sapere se qualcuno è interessato."

"Ma sul serio."

"Non sembri troppo sorpreso."

"John. Per l'amor di Dio. È innamorato marcio da un bel po’ di tempo, coglione."

"Lo sapevi? Te l'ha detto? Aspetta, cosa intendi, da un bel po’ di tempo? Da quando?"

Greg posò il boccale con un tonfo e si voltò sullo sgabello da bar per fronteggiare John. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo?"

"Che cosa? Cosa mi sto perdendo?

"Gesù Cristo. È innamorato marcio da quando ha incontrato _te_ , John. Tutti pensano già che voi due stiate insieme. Mi stai dicendo che sei l'unico su questo particolare pianeta a non aver notato che Sherlock si sta struggendo per te, sta assolutamente morendo dalla voglia di te, e ora viene a chiederti un consiglio su come avvicinarti, e ancora non ci arrivi...”

"Me? È ridicolo." John abbassò lo sguardo sul suo boccale e scosse la testa.

"Dici? Be’, vediamo. Non sono _io_ , non riesce nemmeno a ricordare il mio nome. Non è Anderson. Non è Dimmock. Non è Moriarty, anche se quello sarebbe interessante, no? Non possono essere Molly o Donovan. Non è... _conosce_ perfino qualcun altro? Con chi ci lascia? Com’è che non lo vedi?"

“Ma cosa, non puoi... Sherlock vorrebbe qualcuno di ridicolmente intelligente, come un astrofisico, o, non lo so, qualcuno... come lui. Non qualcuno come me."

"È così? Tutti quelli che conosci finiscono con persone esattamente come loro? Perché non lo fanno nel mio mondo, amico. Nel mio mondo seguono qualsiasi cosa sconosciuta sia quella che unisce due persone e, se funziona, di solito finiscono per bilanciarsi abbastanza bene."

“Non è esattamente come tutti gli altri. Lui è Sherlock."

"Lui è Sherlock innamorato di te, coglione."

John alzò la mano per attirare l'attenzione del barista, quindi fece un cenno per altre due birre. Questa sarebbe stata sicuramente una serata da due birre. Probabilmente cinque.

Greg continuò da dove si era interrotto. “Allora, cosa gli hai detto? Per favore, dimmi che non gli hai detto di portarti fiori o qualche stronzata del genere."

“Aw, cazzo, no. Ma gli ho detto che se non poteva esserne sicuro leggendo i suoi soliti marcatori biologici, sai, pulsazioni e dilatazione delle pupille e tutto il resto, doveva cercare indizi comportamentali più sottili su cui poteva non essere sintonizzato, sai, essendo Sherlock e tutto il resto."

“'Naturalmente, indizi comportamentali, è proprio da voi due trasformare l'amore in un caso. Che tipo di cose, allora?”

"Solo cose che la gente fa, sai, che, oh dio, che... io faccio." John si sfregò una mano sul viso e sulla nuca. Come aveva fatto a non vederlo? I lunghi sguardi, le cosce che si sfioravano in taxi e sotto i tavoli, l'incapacità di finire le frasi. Entrambi avevano fatto tutto questo, ne era sicuro. "Che faccio adesso?"

"Che cosa vuoi fare? Perché tra te e me, e Sherlock, e queste birre, io penso che siate fatti l'uno per l'altro.”

Quando John tornò a casa quella notte, l'appartamento era buio, tranne per un filo di luce che brillava sotto la porta della camera da letto di Sherlock. John pensò di aver sentito camminare avanti e indietro e borbottare, ma era troppo stanco, ubriaco e confuso per chiedersi cosa stesse facendo quell'uomo. Salì le scale in punta di piedi e si addormentò sopra le lenzuola, completamente vestito.

**# # #**

La luce del pomeriggio filtrava dalla finestra quando John riuscì a spalancare le palpebre doloranti e dare un'occhiata in giro. Aveva la testa che gli pulsava forte e la bocca asciutta, e la conversazione che aveva avuto con Greg la sera prima si stava lentamente insinuando nei suoi pensieri. Si girò e si tirò il bordo del piumone sulle spalle, non ancora disposto ad alzarsi.

Quindi, e se fosse?

Se fosse, davvero.

Sherlock?

Sherlock.

Si tolse gli abiti vecchi e si mise un paio di jeans e una maglietta freschi, si passò le dita tra i capelli e si avventurò al piano di sotto. L'appartamento era silenzioso, la cucina relativamente ripulita da materiali a rischio biologico, il lavandino vuoto dei piatti sporchi di ieri. Interessante. John accese il bollitore e si avvicinò alle finestre, guardando in fondo alla strada tranquilla. Erano le due di domenica pomeriggio e tutto era immobile.

Voltandosi per tornare in cucina, vide sulla sua poltrona un quadrato ripiegato di carta color avorio, con le audaci lettere maiuscole di Sherlock sul davanti.

**JOHN**

John si bloccò. Cosa aveva detto di fare a Sherlock? Che cosa aveva detto? Scrivere una lettera? Andò in cucina a preparare il tè e poi tornò alla sedia, guardando il foglio con grande sospetto. Percorse il pavimento, dal camino al divano, cinque volte, dieci volte, venti volte, senza guardare la lettera mentre ogni volta ci passava davanti, discutendo silenziosamente con se stesso.

Oh, cazzo. Non si leggerà da sola, non è vero?

Questo è ridicolo. Leggi la lettera.

Non riesco a leggere la lettera.

Smetti di parlare con te stesso e leggi la lettera.

Non sono pronto a leggere la lettera.

Sei sempre stato pronto a leggere la lettera.

Non sapevo che ci sarebbe stata una lettera.

Hai aspettato la lettera, John.

Aprila

Si fermò, raccolse il riquadro piegato e si sedette pesantemente sulla poltrona. Allontanò lentamente gli angoli della nota, lisciando la pagina nella sua forma originale.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ABBIAMO BISOGNO DEL LATTE**

Cazzo, no. Voltò il foglio all’indietro, poi di nuovo davanti, pensando che sicuramente ci fosse stato un errore. Latte?

Be’, era proprio fantastico. Latte.

Un minuto dopo sentì il suo telefono squillare al piano di sopra, probabilmente ancora nella giacca della sera prima. Salì le scale e frugò nelle tasche fino a quando non lo trovò, quindi digitò il suo pin e diede un'occhiata.

_Hai smesso di camminare. SH_

Che. Cazzo.

_Dove diavolo sei?_

_Nell'appartamento della signora Hudson. Ti ho sentito camminare avanti e indietro prima di leggere la lettera. SH_

_Comprati da solo il maledetto latte._

_C'è un'altra lettera. L'ho nascosta, nel caso non avessi camminato. SH_

Lui lasciò passare un minuto, cercando di pensare.

_Vuoi sapere dove si trova? SH_

Poi un altro minuto.

_John? SH_

_Sì. Lo voglio._

_Sotto il tuo cuscino. SH_

John cercò di reprimere una risata, ma gli sfuggì comunque, un po’ di respiro che non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto. Gettò il telefono sul letto, poi si sedette e allungò una mano sotto il cuscino. La busta era dello stesso color avorio del foglio al piano di sotto, ma era pesante, spessa di fogli. Fece scivolare delicatamente il pollice sotto la patta, avvertendo che questa busta e la lettera al suo interno gli stavano cambiando la vita, che avrebbe voluto conservarle per molto, molto tempo. Tirò fuori le pagine piegate e le appiattì contro la sua coscia. Iniziò a leggere.

_Caro John,_

_Ho scritto questa lettera nella mia testa ormai dozzine di volte, ma è uno sforzo completamente diverso mettere la penna sulla carta._

_L'ho scritta di notte, sdraiato sul letto, fissando il soffitto, pensando a te nello spazio sopra di me._

_L'ho scritta la mattina, quando sorseggi il tuo tè, ancora mezzo addormentato, fingendo di ascoltarmi chiacchierare delle cose che faccio._

_L'ho scritta nel pomeriggio, su innumerevoli casi, nei taxi, sui ponti, nelle trombe delle scale, nei cantieri navali. Ovunque siamo, scrivo questa lettera._

_Le parole sono arrivate per mesi e mesi, negli ascensori, sulle scene del crimine, sulla mia poltrona, in laboratorio, sotto un microscopio. Ogni volta che ti penso, scrivo questa lettera. Scrivo costantemente questa lettera._

_John,_

_Mi rendi un uomo migliore semplicemente stando al mio fianco._

_Sei pazienza infinita._

_Sei compassionevole e gentile._

_Sei coraggioso. Tanto, tanto coraggioso._

_Mi fai ridere._

_Potresti farmi piangere._

_Sei l'uomo migliore che abbia mai conosciuto._

_Voglio aprire porte chiuse da tempo per te._

_Voglio riscoprire cose per te._

_Voglio tenerti tra le braccia._

_Voglio toccarti._

_Voglio annusarti._

_Voglio catalogare tutto di te._

_Voglio portarti ad un appuntamento._

_John, uscirai con me?_

_Sono tuo, se mi prenderai._

_Per favore, prendimi._

_Per favore._

_Sherlock_

John emise un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, stringendo forte la lettera con entrambe le mani come se potesse volare via, come se in qualche modo Sherlock potesse riprendersela. Questa era la lettera, quindi. Era lui la lettera di Sherlock, dopo tutto.

“Lo farai?"

Sentì un sorriso che gli danzava sulle labbra mentre apriva gli occhi.

"Da quanto tempo sei lì?"

"Solo un momento."

"Vieni qui."

Sherlock attraversò la stanza e si fermò in piedi di fronte a John, apparendo più aperto, fiducioso e spaventato di quanto John potesse sopportare.

"Mio Dio, Sherlock, guardati." John si alzò e scosse la testa, con l'incredulità che lo inondava.

“Adesso mi farai del male, non è vero? Dirai grazie, ma no grazie? Uccidimi e falla finita. Questo è quello che ottengo per..."

“Stai zitto, idiota. Ti bacerò."

Si avvicinò di un passo, tutto si muoveva così, così lentamente, e accarezzò la guancia di Sherlock con la punta delle dita. Gli fece scorrere la mano giù lungo il collo e la lasciò appoggiata sulla sua spalla, poi gli prese a coppa la parte posteriore del collo con l'altra mano, tirandolo più vicino.

“Sembra che tu sia per vomitare, Sherlock. Stai bene?"

"Non riesco a respirare."

"Non ti ho ancora nemmeno baciato."

"Fallo prima che io svenga."

John allora si sporse e premette con attenzione le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, temendo di spaventarlo, quindi sfregò la bocca contro il labbro inferiore di Sherlock prima di passarci delicatamente sopra la lingua. Sentì le mani di Sherlock accostarsi alla sua vita, lo sentì avvicinarsi un po’ di più e poi sentì il suo respiro contro la guancia.

"Va bene?"

“Meglio che bene. Baciami per davvero, adesso.”

Iniziarono entrambi a ridere, con le fronti premute assieme, la tensione che si spezzava.

"Volentieri."

John tenne tra le mani il viso di Sherlock e lo baciò di nuovo, con lo stomaco che fluttuava verso l'alto per l’anticipazione fino al momento in cui le loro labbra si aprirono e le loro lingue si toccarono, dapprima in modo sperimentale, e poi con sempre maggior sicurezza. Sherlock gli avvolse le braccia più strette attorno, ricambiando il bacio, senza fiato e bramoso, l’intera lunghezza del suo corpo premuta contro quello di John. Con una spinta all'indietro il retro delle ginocchia di John colpì il materasso, e con un'altra spinta caddero insieme sul letto.

“Non prima del nostro appuntamento, Sherlock. Mi hai chiesto un appuntamento. Accetto."

“Ti porterò dove vuoi, John, ma ora devo toccarti. Ho avuto bisogno di toccarti per così tanto tempo."

"Dove hai bisogno di toccarmi, Sherlock?"

"Dappertutto." Sherlock iniziò a elencare ciò che voleva toccare, facendo scorrere le dita lungo quei punti mentre andava avanti, baciando e mordicchiando allo stesso tempo il collo di John.

“Quest’orecchio. La mascella e questa curva nel collo. Questo punto dove il collo incontra la spalla. Le tue braccia, in particolare gli avambracci. Questo deltoide. Le mani. Questi piccoli spazi tra le nocche. L’incavo della clavicola. Gli spazi tra le costole. La vita."

John sollevò le braccia e le incrociò dietro la testa, permettendo a Sherlock di esplorare.

“Questa coscia. Questo pezzo della parte interna della coscia. La parte posteriore di questo ginocchio. Quest’anca. Quest'altra coscia. Questa piega proprio..."

"Oh Dio."

"Qui."

Le lunghe dita di Sherlock erano infilate in alto nella parte interna della coscia di John, le sue nocche premevano anche se così leggermente contro il suo scroto. Spostò la mano in modo che il pollice sfiorasse lievemente la base del pene di John, già molto, molto frustrantemente duro.

“Sherlock...”

" _Qui_. Voglio così disperatamente toccare qui, John,” piagnucolò Sherlock sul suo collo, sfregandogli il naso lungo la mascella.

"Cazzo."

John cercò con tutte le sue forze di rimanere fermo, sapendo che se avesse alzato i fianchi e si fosse sfregato solo un po’ contro la mano di Sherlock, non avrebbero mai lasciato il letto. E per quanto John desiderasse non lasciare mai quel letto, voleva davvero, davvero, che le cose procedessero lentamente, per dare loro tutto il tempo di esplorare e scoprirsi l'un l'altro, per espandere e riempire questa nuova realtà.

"Fermo. Dobbiamo fermarci ora. Dico sul serio. Devi portarmi a un appuntamento, rimpinzarmi di cibo e bevande e flirtare con me, e poi torneremo qui e ci toglieremo i vestiti a vicenda, torneremo in questo letto, passeremo ore, ore e, dannazione, giorni facendo questo. Lo prometto."

“Solo un altro posto, John. Qui." Sherlock fece scorrere il pollice sul labbro inferiore di John, poi si chinò sulla sua bocca e lo baciò dolcemente, teneramente. "Grazie."

“Sono io quello che dovrebbe ringraziarti, sai? Per la tua lettera. È la cosa più bella che qualcuno mi abbia mai scritto. No. Sposta quella mano. Cena."

"Dove vuoi andare?"

“Da Angelo. Voglio che mi porti nel luogo in cui abbiamo avuto il nostro primo appuntamento - sì, lo era - e voglio ricominciare da lì.”

"Va bene. Incontriamoci di sotto alle sette e mezza."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**# # #**

John era pronto per il suo appuntamento con Sherlock. Si era fatto una doccia, si era lavato, si era lavato i denti, si era pettinato e si era vestito con i suoi pantaloni più belli e la camicia abbottonata. Aveva anche trovato e spruzzato un po’ di acqua di colonia. Sarebbe stato un vero e proprio appuntamento. Un vero e proprio inizio.

Aprì la porta della sua camera e scese le scale. In fondo c'era Sherlock. Alzò trepidante lo sguardo su John, con un lento sorriso che si diffondeva sulla sua bocca e risaliva fino a riempirgli gli occhi.

"Be’, non sei lindo come una rosa, dottor Watson?"

"E tu non sei uno spettacolo per questi occhi stanchi, Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock si era cambiato in pantaloni neri attillati e una camicia viola altrettanto attillata. John aveva sempre segretamente amato quella camicia, amava il modo in cui i bottoni gli sporgevano contro il petto, il modo in cui il colore intenso evidenziava la lucentezza dei suoi riccioli neri, il modo in cui il colletto si modellava accanto al collo teso. Gesù, John, pensò tra sé, datti una calmata, amico.

Si fermò sull'ultimo gradino, a livello degli occhi con Sherlock, e si sporse in avanti, le loro labbra alla distanza di un capello. Proprio mentre Sherlock si sporgeva in avanti per chiudere la distanza, John si tirò indietro, sogghignando.

"Cena?"

“Mmm. Hai un profumo diverso stasera, John. Mi piace. Molto... eccitante."

“Sherlock, per favore. Avrei potuto rotolarmi nella vinaigrette e lo troveresti eccitante, in questo momento."

“Non è una fortuna per te, allora? Andiamo?"

Sherlock chiamò un taxi alzando la mano, con il cappotto che gli turbinava attorno nel crepuscolo. Tenne la porta aperta per John e scivolò dentro di fianco a lui, ignorando la solita distanza tra loro e premendoglisi contro. Trascorsero il breve tragitto sorridendosi l'un l'altro come adolescenti infatuati, le dita intrecciate appoggiate sulla coscia elegante di Sherlock.

**# # #**

Sherlock aveva avvisato in anticipo, così Angelo aveva il loro tavolo pronto ad aspettarli, con diverse candele già accese che diffondevano i loro piccoli cerchi di luce e calore sulla tovaglia bianca.

“Sherlock, è un piacere rivedere te e il tuo ragazzo, stasera! È passato troppo tempo!”

John sorrise, felice di non contraddire l'assunto di Angelo.

“È un piacere anche vedere te, Angelo. Questa è un po’ una serata speciale,” rispose Sherlock, massaggiando delicatamente la nuca di John.

“Eccellente, amici miei! Sedetevi, sedetevi, mi prenderò cura di voi! Nessun menu stasera, ho organizzato tutto!” Tornò un momento dopo con un'eccellente bottiglia di Valpolicella e un cesto di pane caldo appena sfornato.

Una volta seduto, Sherlock versò due bicchieri di vino, ne porse uno a John e sorrise. “Te lo stai davvero godendo, vero? Il nostro appuntamento? Sei piuttosto romantico."

"Io? Sherlock, devo ricordarti che mi hai scritto una lettera d'amore scioccantemente bella?”

Sherlock allungò il braccio sotto il tavolo e afferrò la mano di John, quindi si strinse entrambe le mani in grembo. "Me l'hai detto tu, ricordi?"

"L'ho fatto. Ma non sapevo che l’avresti scritta per _me_.”

“Non lo sapevi? Ho pensato che forse sì."

“Suppongo che forse avevo sperato, da qualche parte, nel profondo. Ma tu eri sposato con il tuo lavoro, giusto? Non eri interessato. Se mai ci avevo pensato, non l’avevo fatto a lungo. Quindi, quando l'hai tirato fuori la scorsa settimana, avevo smesso da tempo di chiedermi se potessi mai essere io. Quando ho capito che ti stavo dando consigli su come lasciarmi, però, be’, non è stato affatto bello. È stato orribile."

“Mi hai dato un buon consiglio, John. Mi hai detto di cercare tutte le cose che tu stesso avevi fatto. Ha confermato quello che non riuscivo a costringermi a credere, nonostante ciò che avevo osservato."

"Perché non ci riuscivi? Di solito non hai problemi ad accettare la tua genialità," scherzò John.

"Perché il costo dell'errore sarebbe stato un prezzo troppo alto da pagare.”

**# # #**

Angelo portò piatti di cibo dalla cucina, specialità solitamente riservate alla sua famiglia, e un'altra bottiglia di vino. John mangiò voracemente mentre Sherlock si sedeva e piluccava il suo piatto, riempiendo i bicchieri di vino e guardando John che se la godeva.

“Non hai fame, Sherlock? Hai mangiato a malapena tutta la settimana. Prova questo, è delizioso." Tese tra le dita un fiore di zucca ripieno di ricotta, trattenendo lo sguardo di Sherlock mentre lui si sporgeva in avanti e prendeva il boccone in bocca, succhiando la punta del dito di John mentre lo faceva.

“Hai ragione, è delizioso. Non vedo l'ora di provare tutte le altre dita più tardi stasera.”

John si sporse in avanti, agganciando un dito sotto uno dei bottoni tesi di Sherlock e facendolo saltare fuori dall’asola. “Non vedo l'ora, sul serio. Ma non arriverai molto oltre le mie dita se svieni a causa di bassi livelli di zucchero nel sangue. Mangia."

“Potresti avere un argomento valido. Una forchettata di gnocchi dovrebbe valere, quanto, almeno quindici minuti di pomiciata?”

"Forse. Io punterei alle proteine, personalmente. Una buona porzione di saltimbocca probabilmente ti sosterrà finché non avrò finito di darci dentro con te.”

Sherlock lasciò cadere la forchetta sul piatto, il forte clangore risuonò in tutto il piccolo ristorante.

"Non ci fermiamo per il dessert, John."

"Che razza di appuntamento è questo?"

"Passami i saltimbocca."

**# # #**

Sherlock fu su John nel momento in cui il taxi si allontanò dal ristorante di Angelo, premendolo contro lo schienale del sedile e facendo scorrere le mani in su e sotto la camicia. John ansimò nella bocca di Sherlock mentre lui gli stuzzicava delicatamente uno dei capezzoli, e poi l'altro.

"Ti piace?"

"Oh, _dio_ sì."

Lui sbottonò i due bottoni superiori della camicia di John e abbassò la bocca sul suo petto, premendo rapidi baci leggeri sulla pelle che aveva esposto.

"Questo?"

“Gesù, Sherlock, fermati. Non puoi spogliarmi in questo taxi. Oh.”

"Cosa ne pensi di questo?" Sherlock fece scorrere una mano sulla gamba di John, sfregandogli le dita in cerchio contro la parte interna della coscia.

"Sì."

"Sì cosa?"

"Sì, mi piace. Vieni qui."

John afferrò la mano di Sherlock nella sua e la sollevò alla bocca, tracciando le proprie labbra con la punta delle dita di Sherlock, quindi risucchiandone due in bocca contro la lingua.

Sherlock gemette e lasciò che la sua testa si posasse sulla spalla di John mentre le sue dita scivolavano dentro e fuori dalla bocca di John.

Nessuno dei due se ne accorse quando il taxi si fermò di fronte al 221B e l'autista si schiarì la gola diverse volte prima di dire finalmente: "Giù le mani, ragazzi. Siete a casa." Sherlock pagò con una risatina mentre John armeggiava con la serratura della porta d'ingresso. Caddero l'uno contro l'altro nell’ingresso, ridendo ciascuno contro il collo dell'altro.

“Sei in grossi guai, Sherlock, a pomiciare nel retro di un taxi in quel modo. Giù le mani."

“Non terrò giù le mani. Vai di sopra, ora. Abbiamo una teoria saltimbocca da mettere alla prova."

"Lo facciamo, adesso?"

“Lo facciamo. Gesù dio, lo facciamo. Muoviti. La mia camera da letto."

**# # #**

Si trovarono entrambi molto più sommessi una volta che furono in piedi accanto al letto di Sherlock, senza cibo e vino e Angelo per mediare l'intimità travolgente con cui stavano giocando. Sherlock rimase in piedi dietro John, gli avvolse le lunghe braccia intorno alla vita e gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla.

Gli sussurrò all'orecchio: “Non posso credere che stia succedendo. Che sei qui."

“Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte. Sono combattuto tra l'odiare che non ci siamo arrivati prima e il timore che mi sveglierò e scoprirò che non è reale, e... semplicemente chiedendomi perché non siamo ancora in quel letto."

"Intelligentone. Dai una bella occhiata a quel letto, John. Quel letto adesso è nostro. Non mio. Nostro. Quel letto fa parte della mia lettera per te. Dove ti adorerò, cercherò di meritarti e di dimostrare che per me tu sei tutto.”

John si girò tra le braccia di Sherlock e gli premette la faccia sul collo.

"Sei sicuro di tutto questo, dopo un solo appuntamento?"

Sherlock rise, uno suono ricco e basso che risuonò nel petto di John.

“Oh, John, ogni giorno che sei stato qui è stato un appuntamento per me. Sicuramente lo sai."

"Sì, sì. Quindi portami a letto, allora.”

Sherlock fece scivolare le mani lungo le braccia di John, prendendogli le mani tra le sue. Lo spinse indietro fino a quando entrambi furono sul bordo del letto, poi lo baciò dolcemente mentre lo guidava a sedere. Si appoggiò con un ginocchio piantato tra le gambe allargate di John e cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia. John si sostenne sui gomiti, guardando Sherlock con totale adorazione.

"Mi piace che tu mi spogli."

"Mi piace spogliarti."

Sherlock spinse la maglia sulle spalle di John, indugiando per un momento sulla cicatrice della pallottola, avendo desiderato toccarla per così tanto tempo.

"Ti dà fastidio?"

"Ovviamente no. Perché dovrei darmi fastidio?"

"Lesioni, traumi, ricordi inquietanti?"

“No, va tutto bene. Non mi dispiace."

Sherlock si spostò sulla cintura di John, poi sul bottone e sulla zip dei suoi pantaloni, e John sollevò un po’ i fianchi in modo che Sherlock potesse spingerli giù oltre le ginocchia e i piedi.

Sherlock si alzò, con i pantaloni di John in una mano, fissando l'uomo sotto di lui. John era disteso sul letto, le gambe divaricate, la sua erezione che premeva forte contro le mutande. Una spruzzata di luce lunare attraversava il suo torace e le sue spalle muscolose e compatte. John appariva fiducioso, orgoglioso e pronto. Sherlock fu preso dal panico, dubitando di riuscire a farcela, così sicuro che avrebbe sbagliato, di non essere così bravo.

“Posso leggerti come un libro aperto, Sherlock, e non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Togliti i vestiti e vieni qui."

Sherlock si spogliò fino alle mutande, poi strisciò sul letto accanto a John, appoggiandosi alla testiera. John si spostò e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, e fece scorrere il dorso delle dita su uno di quei gloriosi, ridicoli zigomi.

"Di che cos’hai paura? Non puoi essere preoccupato per questo, vero?” disse John, agitando una mano tra di loro.

“So cosa voglio, John, ma non so necessariamente come procedere. Sai come sto con il non sapere le cose."

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Voglio farti felice. Voglio fare le cose che ti piacciono, le cose che vuoi. Voglio essere una fonte di piacere per te."

“Sei già tutte quelle cose, sì? La parte fisica ti spaventa un pochino, comunque?”

"E se lo facessi male?"

"Non è possibile. Non esiste niente di sbagliato Mi conosci già meglio di chiunque altro al mondo. Sai osservare e dedurre. Questo non sarà diverso. I nostri corpi risponderanno l'uno all'altro, non saremo in grado di evitarlo. Saprai semplicemente quando stai andando nella giusta direzione."

"Forse dovremmo fare un elenco."

"Un elenco di cosa?"

"Cose che ti piacciono. Cose che vuoi che faccia."

"Va bene. Facciamo un elenco. Il primo punto è _baciare John fino a farlo impazzire,_ sì?”

"Questo posso farlo."

"Sei già un esperto."

John si alzò in ginocchio, poi si abbassò in modo da stare a cavallo delle cosce di Sherlock. Gli prese il volto tra le mani.

“O che ne dici di questo? Che ne dici se io faccio cose che penso ti piaceranno, cose che so che mi piacerebbero?”

"Ma io volevo..."

“Sherlock? Stai pensando troppo. Spegni il cervello se puoi. Abbandona le operazioni al sistema nervoso centrale, okay?”

Inclinò la testa di Sherlock all'indietro e premette un bacio a bocca aperta su quell'incantevole distesa di collo, facendo scorrere la lingua nella cavità della sua clavicola, poi di nuovo sulla mascella. Premette i baci sotto l'orecchio e sulla tempia, poi giù fino alla bocca, dove Sherlock lo stava aspettando, cercando di regolare il suo respiro.

Si baciarono, a lungo e con dolcezza, le lingue che danzavano sulle labbra e dei denti dell’altro, le labbra gonfie che sfregavano e sfioravano.

"Hai il sapore di... casa,” disse Sherlock. "Come se fossi tornato a casa."

“E tu hai il sapore della mia lettera. Come un'offerta, come un rischio e un'opportunità. Dio, ma sei adorabile. Scivola sulla schiena."

Sherlock si spostò, sdraiandosi e John si distese su di lui, un po’ di lato, appoggiato su un gomito proprio vicino alla sua spalla. Tracciò linee su e giù per il busto di Sherlock e in mezzo al petto, da capezzolo a capezzolo e ritorno, e disegnò piccoli cerchi sulle sue spalle, i bicipiti e gli avambracci. Seguì le vene vivide dal gomito al polso e viceversa, e immerse le dita nella distesa concava tra i fianchi. Sherlock non distolse mai gli occhi dal viso di John, guardandolo mentre esplorava il suo corpo con le mani.

“Sei un miracolo della natura, Sherlock. Guardati. Sei così straordinario." Lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse più in basso, sopra l'anca di Sherlock, e giù una coscia perfetta.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e premette la testa contro il cuscino, cercando disperatamente di registrare ogni tocco, ogni sensazione, ogni terminazione nervosa che stava cantando ad alta voce, “John! John! John!" Corse nel suo palazzo mentale, corse su per le scale e aprì la porta della camera di John. Veloce, veloce, doveva farlo in fretta. Allungò una mano sotto il letto materializzato di recente, trovò una solida scatola di legno e l’afferrò, tirandola fuori da sotto il letto. La sollevò sul materasso, aprì il coperchio e iniziò a lanciare le sensazioni lì dentro, senza logica o ragione, semplicemente gettando tutto all’interno.

“Sherlock? Sherlock. Torna indietro."

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e vide John che lo guardava intensamente. "Stai bene? Non andare troppo lontano. Resta con me."

"Ci sono. Sono qui. Ho dovuto, ho dovuto aprire un'altra scatola. Per tutto questo."

“Avrai un sacco di tempo per catalogare, ok? Questa non sarà l'ultima volta. Saremo di nuovo qui, e ancora, e ancora. Lo prometto."

Sherlock emise un respiro profondo e si rilassò, lasciando che l'idea di ancora e ancora e ancora penetrasse a fondo. Più di questo. Di Più. Sì.

John fece scivolare le dita sotto l’elastico delle mutande di Sherlock e tirò, per quanto leggermente, fino a quando la punta del pene di Sherlock fu scoperta. Entrambi gli uomini inspirarono bruscamente, poi cercarono l’uno gli occhi dell’altro. John si abbassò ancora un po’, fino a quando le mutande di Sherlock furono attorno alle sue cosce.

“Buon dio, Sherlock. Come diavolo hai fatto a nascondere questo?” Sherlock era enorme, lungo e spesso, la punta arrossata, curva e morbida, e John pensò a petali di tulipani perfetti, bocche di leone e orchidee, a un erotismo così setoso e decadente.

Sherlock sorrise, la sua bocca diceva _timido_ ma i suoi occhi dicevano _deliziato_ e disse: "Non te ne sei semplicemente accorto."

"Bene, me ne accorgo ora." Abbassò la mano su Sherlock e fece scorrere un dito sulla fessura stillante, spalmando il preorgasmo che indugiava lì. Sherlock gemette e inarcò il collo, invitando John a cercare altro. Lui passò le dita su e giù per la lunghezza dell'asta di Sherlock, fermandosi a sfregare il pollice contro la punta ogni volta. Sherlock stava diventando più grosso, se possibile, e John sentì un sussulto nella pancia, poi una risatina irrefrenabile.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente?"

"Il mio primo uomo, ed è una fottuta stella del porno."

Un rossore vivace s’insinuò sulla faccia di Sherlock, poi giù per il collo e sul petto.

"Lo sono?"

"Che cosa? Il mio primo uomo o una porno star?"

"Il tuo primo uomo?"

"Sì. Sì, certo che lo sei."

"È molto diverso?"

"Si. Ma più che essere il mio primo uomo, sei tu, sai? Sei il mio primo Sherlock, ed è ciò che lo rende così speciale. Nessun altro uomo potrebbe essere quello con cui sono ora. Non lo vorrei con nessun altro uomo."

John stava accarezzando delicatamente Sherlock mentre parlava, ma ora si fermò e abbassò la testa tra le cosce allargate di Sherlock. Lui osservò, rapito, incerto su cosa fosse più eccitante: guardare John o sentire John che faceva quello che stava facendo. Entrambe, decise. Erano entrambe la cosa migliore. Le labbra di John si aprirono sopra la punta dell’uccello di Sherlock e succhiarono la curva perfetta nella sua bocca e contro la lingua.

"Santa madre di Dio, John."

John mugolò in risposta, prendendo dentro un po’ più di Sherlock, e poi un altro po'. In una mano gli prese a coppa le palle, suscitando un'altra invocazione religiosa da Sherlock. John stette attento a non fissare ancora un ritmo, ma a vagare su e giù per il suo uccello, leccando qui, baciandolo lì, accarezzando e vezzeggiando in un modo apparentemente casuale che lasciò Sherlock a indovinare e desiderare di più.

Sherlock allargò ulteriormente le gambe, sollevando le ginocchia, e John si sistemò più comodamente, piatto sulla pancia tra quelle cosce lascive, completamente concentrato sulle sue attenzioni a Sherlock.

"Aspetta... John, aspetta."

“Mmm?”

“Supponevo che sarei stato io ad adorarti in questo letto. Sto guardando in basso ed è come se tu fossi stato soppiantato sull'altare dal mio uccello, e mentre lo adoro e non voglio che tu ti fermi, io... non sto... facendo niente per te."

“Sherlock. Per l'ultima volta, smetti di pensarci troppo. Siamo stati a fare questo per, cosa, venti minuti? Me lo sto godendo, e anche tu te lo stai godendo, e chissà dove saremo tra altri dieci minuti.”

"Avrò un'esperienza extracorporea, urlando il tuo nome tra circa altri trenta secondi."

"Be’, questa è certamente un'immagine interessante."

Si avvicinò alla bocca di Sherlock e lo baciò con forza, le dita che continuavano dove si era interrotta la bocca. Sherlock gli passò le mani su e giù per i fianchi, le braccia, la schiena, fino al rigonfiamento del culo e delle anche. Si voltò in modo che si trovassero uno di fronte all'altro, quindi tirò i fianchi di John contro i suoi.

"John, perché hai ancora le mutande?"

John rise e sistemò il naso sotto il mento di Sherlock. "Non lo so, perché ce le ho ancora?"

Sherlock si protese verso il basso e le strappò via, poi spinse giù le proprie, che erano ancora attorno alle sue cosce. Le fece scivolare giù con dita tremanti e le gettò al fondo del letto. Fu il suo turno di dare una bella, lunga occhiata a John, e il sorriso che gli illuminò il viso disse a John tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere. Sherlock aveva sicuramente visto qualcosa che gli piaceva.

"Meglio. Nudo, completamente nudo. Questo mi piace. Dovresti stare nudo tutto il tempo, John,” disse Sherlock, accarezzandogli delicatamente l'anca.

"Potrebbe essere un po’ imbarazzante se mai volessi lasciare di nuovo l'appartamento."

“Oh, non te l'ho detto? Non lascerai mai questo letto, mai. Rimarrai qui, nudo, sempre."

"Capisco. Mi porterai da mangiare?”

"Sì. Pane e vino. Questo è tutto ciò che otterrai."

"Pane e vino e curry una volta alla settimana?"

"Può essere."

"Forse questo aiuterà a convincerti?" John spostò la sua posizione in modo che fossero erezione contro erezione e spinse delicatamente i fianchi alcune volte.

" _Ohhh_... convincermi di cosa?"

"Bene, sta funzionando."

“John, puoi fare qualcosa per me? E prometti di non ridere?”

"Che cosa?"

"Mi tiri i capelli mentre lo fai?"

"Ohh, buono a sapersi, Sherlock, buono a sapersi." John allungò una mano e avvolse le dita tra i capelli di Sherlock, chiudendo una mano attorno a un pugno di riccioli dietro la testa. Tirò delicatamente, e Sherlock gemette e cominciò a muovere i fianchi a tempo con quelli di John. Lui tirò un po’ più forte e Sherlock gemette a voce più alta, si sfregò più forte. Ancora uno strattone e Sherlock ansimò un _cazzo,_ _sì_ , poi allungò un braccio e avvolse le lunghe dita attorno ai loro uccelli protesi, spalmando il più possibile il loro liquido che filtrava.

John sollevò l'altra mano, afferrò un’altra manciata di capelli di Sherlock e lo morse sulla spalla. L'eccitazione di Sherlock era come versare benzina sul suo stesso fuoco, e le scosse di piacere che gli si abbattevano sull'addome e nell’inguine aumentarono sia in frequenza che in intensità. Basta parlare, ecco, pensò, questo è il momento in cui loro...

"John... oh _dio_ , John... Sono così vicino... tira, tira _forte_."

John serrò di nuovo le dita tra i capelli di Sherlock e tirò, più forte che osò, e i fianchi di Sherlock persero il ritmo, la mano attorno a loro si serrò più stretta, in affondi più duri e più brevi, il respiro che sfuggiva tra suoni acuti e disperati. Un altro strattone a quei riccioli, e lui si disfece, sgroppando violentemente contro John, il suo corpo che si svuotava in feroci pulsazioni tra i loro ventri. John lo morse forte sulla spalla, seguendolo rapidamente oltre il limite e nell'oblio. Il suo orgasmo lo scosse dalla testa ai piedi, facendogli inarcare la schiena e arricciare le dita dei piedi.

“Gesù, fottuto _Cristo,_ Sherlock. _Gesù_.”

Sherlock era perfettamente immobile, con la testa ancora gettata indietro, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra dischiuse. Solo il suo petto si muoveva ancora, inspirando e rilasciando l’aria, e poi John sentì solo il più leggero dei suoni. Si sporse in avanti e premette l'orecchio sul petto di Sherlock, e pensò di averlo sentito di nuovo.

“Sherlock, penso che tu stia facendo le fusa. Le stai facendo. Stai sul serio facendo le fusa."

Sherlock sorrise poi, inclinando la testa in modo che le sue labbra si premessero sulla sommità della testa di John. “Mmm. Vedi cosa mi hai fatto? Mi hai ridotto a uno stato di vibrazioni vocali. Sei favoloso. È stato favoloso. Facciamolo ancora."

“Oh, l'ho visto arrivare da un chilometro di distanza. Sarai insaziabile, vero?”

“Ho molto da recuperare, John. Un sacco di tempo e un sacco di te."

Sherlock si raggomitolò attorno a John, tutto arti, sorrisi e riccioli. John gli fece scorrere le dita su e giù per la schiena snella, crogiolandosi nell'attenzione di uno Sherlock sazio e ronfante. Poteva percepire Sherlock che scivolava verso il sonno.

“John, ti ho chiesto qualcosa nella lettera. Ho chiesto se mi avresti preso. Volevo dire... volevo dire molto più di... questo."

Per un momento John pensò che sarebbe andato in pezzi, la tenerezza che provava per la vulnerabilità di Sherlock che scorreva in lui, quasi travolgendolo.

“So cosa intendevi. E sì, lo farò, finché mi permetterai di avere questo onore."

“Sarà per molto tempo, John. Eoni.”

“Eoni suona bene. Posso gestire degli eoni."

"Posso essere difficile."

"Davvero? Non me n’ero accorto. Adesso dormi."

Sherlock premette un bacio sul collo di John, e chiuse gli occhi.

~ Fine ~


End file.
